The invention relates generally to the configuration of computer systems and, more particularly, to modifying system configuration settings using a self-importing system change routine.
Microsoft(copyright) Windows(copyright) 98 and Windows NT(copyright) 5.0 operating systems include a windows report tool application (WinRep) that can collect various system configuration information. Illustrative system configuration information includes the type of processor installed, system clock speed, system memory configuration, device input-output (I/O) ranges, interrupt settings, and the existence and version number of software components such as the basic input-output system (BIOS), device drivers, and dynamic link libraries (DLLs).
When a user experiences trouble with her computer system, she may use WinRep to take a snapshot of the system""s configuration (which is typically stored in a file in a compressed format) and send this information (e.g., via the internet) to a support provider for examination. A support professional receiving the WinRep generated file may review the system configuration directly, thereby reducing the guesswork involved in troubleshooting a problem over the telephone or via email. As a result, the support professional may be able to diagnose the problem more easily and accurately.
Upon completing their diagnosis, the support professional typically informs the user what steps to take to correct the putative problem. The user may, for example, be contacted via telephone or email. The ability of many users, especially novice users, to follow a support professionals instructions (in particular, written instructions) makes this current approach to customer support less effective than desired.
Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a mechanism to automatically modify a user""s system configuration settings based on the user""s system configuration and a support professionals diagnosis.
In one embodiment the invention provides a program storage device having instructions executable by a programmable control device to cause the programmable control device to receive a system change indication, obtain an instruction module corresponding to the received system change indication, and store the instruction module in a system change file. In another embodiment, the system change file may be compiled to execute in a target operating environment. In yet another refinement, the compiled system change file may be transferred to a user so that, when executed, it implements the system changes specified by the system change indication.